Destined Fates
by Edorenel
Summary: Gweneval, a huntress of Valenwood, boards a ship in search of new adventure. Arriving at Skyrim and traveling with a small group, she is ambushed by Imperials. Mistaken for an accomplice of the Stormcloaks, she's hurled into Skyrim's civil war and into a conflict with vampires. All things and all beings are connected, in life. What other destined fates await her?


It was time. Gweneval Willowmire had fought against it for so long. Her adventurous and curious heart could no longer be satiated by her beloved, beautiful homeland of Valenwood. She desired for more, wished to explore new realms, and encounter new experiences. And for some time, she had greatly sensed that she was destined for a greater purpose. Whether it was simply foolishness on her part or the truth of her fate, Gweneval had long been certain that she would leave Valenwood someday. And with the Thalmor in control of Valenwood, Gweneval left her house in Elden Root and traveled southeast to the coastal city of South Point. And there, with a company of a few other Wood Elves (or "Bosmers") seeking the same as her, she departed Valenwood in search of new adventures in a new land: Skyrim.

**Morndas, 17th of Last Seed, 4E 201:**

"Wake up," ordered a male voice. "We're here."

A heavy hand rested upon Gweneval's left shoulder, yet there was gentleness hidden in that hand that startled her. Gweneval opened her eyes. The sun danced across her soft, pale face and brought forth a burning glow from her brown eyes. Her black hair spilled over her tiny shoulders as she slowly sat up to look around. The ship creaked and groaned. The waves slapped against the sides of the ship. And while the ship was moving with the current of the sea, she could sense that the ship halted.

A comely elf with silver hair tied back into a short ponytail was kneeling in front of Gweneval. He had a slim, toned body that showed through his worn, squalid olive-colored clothing. And resting behind his back were a makeshift hunter's bow and a quiver of steel arrows. Gweneval delightfully smiled at meeting a fellow archer.

"I did not think you would awake," the male elf spoke. "You were in a deep sleep. Not even the storm awoke you!"

"There was a…storm?"

The elf chuckled. "Yes, there was a storm."

"Oh. I must have missed it." Gweneval yawned.

"You certainly did! Heh. You really were deeply sleeping…." For a moment, he silently stared at Gweneval with an amused smile.

"What? Why do you stare at me that way?"

"Nothing." He stood up. "Would you like to eat?"

"No. I am fine. Thank you." Gweneval wrapped her arms around herself as a shiver shot up her spine. "I-It's freezing!"

The elf chuckled. "Welcome to Skyrim, the home of the Nords, my lovely sister."

Gweneval's eyes widened as her pointy ears perked up. "…Skyrim?"

"Yes. Have you not heard of it?"

There were many places unfamiliar to Gweneval. For most of her life, she had paid attention solely to Valenwood, wandering the woods, hunting, camping, and exploring at her will. Her mind was, if not in a book, always far away and never dwelling on the realms of Tamriel. She was always in her own tiny world. Gweneval lightly blushed. "I…don't pay much attention to current events." She clenched her hands upon her lap. "My apologies."

"It's nothing to be sorry about." The elf gently smiled. "It's a cold, harsh place to live in, I heard. But I have longed to start a new life somewhere. And my opportunity came, when I overheard a ship was leaving for Skyrim. But enough about me. My name is Faendal." He held out his hand. "What is your name, lovely sister?"

Gweneval smiled and took his hand. "My name is Gweneval Willowmire."

"Gweneval… I'll remember it." He softly kissed her hand. "We'll have to wait awhile for everything to be unloaded. We wouldn't want to get in the way."

"That's fine."

Faendal stretched, deeply inhaling the cold air. "It's refreshing, isn't it? The air is crisp here."

Gweneval stood up to stretch as well. Her eyes were instantly drawn to a breathtaking stronghold that stood upon a great stone arch that towered above the mouth of the Karth River. Gweneval blinked in curiosity. "What is over there?"

"Hm? Oh. Do you mean that? It's called 'Solitude'. It's the capitol of Skyrim."

"Solitude…" Gweneval blankly stared at it. _So, that's where the Imperials reside at… I'd rather not enter there. They might not be so welcoming of a Wood Elf in Skyrim. I'll have to watch myself here. I can't be too trusting._

Gweneval shifted her gaze to the soaring peaks of the Haafingar Mountains. "I've never seen such colossal mountains before."

With a sigh, Faendal leaned over the bow's rail. "You don't see that at home."

Gweneval shook her head as she moved closer to stand beside Faendal.

"You know, you haven't told me what brought you here. I've told you my story." Faendal turned his head toward Gweneval. "What is your story?"

"I'm seeking adventure."

"Adventure, eh? I was like you, you know. But now, I wish for just a simple, quiet life. Well, I'm sure you'll find plenty of adventure here. Ah! It looks like we can leave the ship, now."

Faendal and Gweneval disembarked at the foot of the city and climbed up the wooden stairs of the dock. Something began to feel amiss for Gweneval. She slowly stopped in her tracks and sorrowfully watched Faendal walk on. She was unsure why she felt uneasy, why her heart raced. He was a comely elf, to be certain. She felt immediately drawn to him. And Faendal was lively, charming, and she enjoyed speaking with him as long as she did. But watching Faendal walk away felt as if she was watching him walk away from her life forever, that fate would always keep them apart.

Gweneval clenched her hands in front of her. "F-Faendal…?"

Faendal stopped to turn around. "Yes?"

Gweneval fought to respond but no words came out. She quivered.

"Are you alright?" Faendal walked toward her and stopped close to her. "Are you frightened?" he laughed.

"N-No, I am not!" She blushed. "I'm a huntress! This is nothing. Hmpf!" She looked away with pride.

"Are you certain?" He held her left elbow. "You seem rather—"

"I'm fine."

"But you're shaking. Why?"

Gweneval's stubbornness gave way, when she looked at Faendal's concerned expression. "We're…not going to see each other again, are we?"

"What makes you say that?" He blinked.

"We'll be going our separate ways, right? We may never cross paths again."

Faendal sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "That is true. I'm not one to delve into 'maybes', Gweneval. You shouldn't either." He placed his hands upon her shoulder. "We'll meet again. I don't know where or when, but…I'm certain we'll meet again."

"Really?" Gweneval stared at Faendal's feet. "I hope that you are right."

"I must part from you, now. I overheard some of the elves speaking with some Nords that are heading to the Whiterun Hold. It sounds promising." There was silence. "Gweneval?"

"Yes?"

Faendal lifted Gweneval's chin, holding it in his hand. "Smile. It suits your pretty face better." Faendal hugged her, causing her body to freeze and her cheeks to burn. "Stay safe. May the light of Auri-El illuminate your darkest hour."

"The same to you as well, Faendal."

Faendal pulled away, staring at her for a moment longer. "It pains me to leave such beauty," he muttered.

"What did you say?"

"It's nothing." He softly smiled. "Farewell." He turned around and ran to catch up with the men already moving on foot.

Gweneval waved at Faendal, when he looked back at her one last time. Her heart sank. Faendal was truly gone, now. And nothing could tell her she would see him again, save for hope. She was alone again. She deeply inhaled, clutching the leather strap of her quiver. It was time.

Preferring company in an unfamiliar territory instead of being alone, she followed the remaining Bosmeri to wherever they were heading. The destination was irrelevant to her, as long as adventure was found and she was on the move. And all the while, her mind consistently reflected on her fate. She wondered what would happen to her and, importantly, to Faendal. But he was far away and with him, his welfare. She could do nothing but hope and pray to Auri-El that he remains safe amidst his own journey.


End file.
